A Night Underground
by mcrimes
Summary: A Hidden Leaf shinobi stumbles (literally) into an unexpected encounter with one of the village's most notorious villains. What happens next is much more intriguing than what either of them had anticipated.


**A Night Underground**

A faint breeze begins to play with the hem of my shirt and causes the surrounding blades of grass to brush lightly against the exposed skin on my midsection. The last traces of sunlight filter through the canopy of emerald leaves above me, casting fleeting shadows across where I lie horizontally on the forest floor. I close my heavy eyelids, inhaling the fresh, pungent odor of the soil beneath me. It's quiet enough to hear everything here, so naturally, I'm not as concerned as I probably should be about the prospect of a potential attack.

Just as this thought floats in and out of my consciousness, the faint sound of foliage shifting gives rise to acres of goosebumps along my extremities. Rather than leaping to my feet, I decide not to completely give myself away just yet. Instead, my first response is to inhale deeply, attempting to test for the telltale scents of the surrounding villages. Though my sense of smell may not be as fine-tuned as an Inuzuka's, there are some odors particular to the varied regions of these lands that any shinobi would be expected to recognize. However, I don't pick up anything unusual in the air.

I begin to sense the foreboding presence approaching much more quickly than before and I tense slightly, letting my hand hover expectantly above my kunai holster. A wave of dread electrifies the air, washing over me and chilling to the bone. 2 o'clock. My anticipating eyes dart rapidly to the intruder's point of entrance. A pair of golden eyes, slit with vertical pupils, gauges my movement, or lack thereof. Adrenaline courses down my spine, begging for my reflexes to kick in. I desperately want to blink, but my eyes are glued to the pair not more than 15 yards from my own. I momentarily curse the shadows of the foliage for not allowing me to see more of the stranger's concealed face. As if reading my mind, the incomer shifts a few inches closer, tilting his head to the side and allowing a thin panel of sunlight to illuminate half of his face. What is this condescending gaze...pity? No. Amusement. But why? The Lavender markings outlining the shape of his eyes and the sides of his nose deepen his piercing gaze, intensifying the suspense of the moment. His pale lips part and slightly pull back, allowing a row of ivory teeth to surface as he forms the beginning of a malicious smirk. I shudder, not with fear, but with a blazing heat that prickles beneath my skin. And just like that, he withdraws his haunting presence into the shade, dissolving into the woods without even so much as a word.

Suddenly I realize I have been holding my breath through the entirety of that encounter and I release it with a loud exhale. I snap up into a sitting position, brushing loose debris from my clothes and hair. Anxiously, I rake the shrubbery with my eyes, searching for signs of any movement. Is this disappointment, or confusion that I'm experiencing? I feel like I have been robbed of something but I'm not sure what.

The dull thud of my hastened footsteps echoes in my ears as I try to make sense of what just happened. Glancing at my hands, I realize that I'm trembling and I clench them into fists with determination. My decision to not go after him and find out what he was doing in such close proximity to Konoha's perimeter wracks my body with apprehending guilt. Still, I cannot persuade myself to turn around. To pursue him alone, is suicide. I had recognized those trademark features immediately, after all, what self-respecting leaf shinobi wouldn't? Orochimaru had not been seen around these parts in many years. What did this mean? More importantly, why did he let me leave without attacking me? I must return to Konoha and report the incident to my superiors immediately. With that obligation nipping at my heels, I quicken my pace.

All at once, the forest path beneath my feet abruptly gives way, plunging me into the black of a deep tunnel. A muffled shriek escapes me as my falling body picks up speed and I scrape roughly against jutting roots and rocks. Instinctively I draw a kunai, thrusting it into the ground as fast as I can. I grip the handle with all my might, but it doesn't seem to slow down my descent in the least. The kunai plows through the loose dirt until suddenly the tunnel comes to its end and I crash down into an open space of some sort. The last thing I remember before I lose consciousness is smashing my head against some sort of blunt object.

A sensation of water droplets dripping onto my skin prods me into a foggy state of lucidity. What is that, rain? No, I'm inside somewhere dark and musty. Is the roof leaking? As I scrunch my forehead and my eyelids begin to flutter open, I'm abruptly drenched with a large splash of water. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ I attempt to sit up but I quickly lose control of my motor reflexes and fall back onto what feels like a cold, metal surface. A large hand grips my forearm, steadying me, as I try to adjust my eyesight to the dim lighting. The room around me spins, turning into a giant kaleidoscope before my vision eventually focuses on the figure looming over me.

A deep, rumbling chuckle resonates from his throat, in-tune with the shock that seizes my muscles. Orochimaru releases his grasp, leaning back into his chair with a dubious expression.

"Welcome, little one." He teases, clinking his empty glass against the armrest of his chair.

Feeling water trail down my forehead, I move to wipe the liquid out of my eyes with the back of my hand. To my surprise and equal sense of horror, I find my movements to be constricted by a pair of metal cuffs. With eyes like daggers, I glare wildly at the pompous snake-charmer at my side. A low growl unconsciously escapes from my throat in frustration as I attempt to hurl profanities in his direction. As I do so, my voice is immediately apprehended by a fit of coughing that temporarily wracks my lungs.

The fiersome sannin jolts forward, clasping a surprisingly warm hand over my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah…," He chides. "Keep it down."

"D-down?! Keep it down?" I jerk away from his hand and lunge for his throat. "YOU PUT SOMETHING IN ME?!" The chains attached to my shackles halt my attack, leaving my outstretched fingers only centimeters from the unphased nin's throat.

He smirks as though he has been presented with an offer he cannot refuse. "Not yet."

Orochimaru leans forward and presses his neck into my open hand. "Go ahead, try it. I can't say I won't enjoy your attempt."

Feeling him swallow beneath my palm, I recoil my hand before I can even think twice. Several long strands of inky, black hair slip over his shoulder and fall onto my face, sticking to my damp skin.

"If you keep making a fuss like that, the Hidden Leaf search party will hear you." He sighs, nonchalantly brushing the strands from my face. I inhale sharply and open my mouth, preparing to scream as loudly as my lungs will let me.

Before I can make a sound, he inserts a long, slender, finger into the back of my open mouth, triggering a gag. Shock aside, I impulsively bite down hard, sinking my teeth into his ivory flesh and cringing at the coppery tang of his blood. Orochimaru's eyes widen momentarily before his ashen face flushes a deep red. Suddenly he bursts into deep, raspy laughter, shaking the table's frame beneath me. Uncensored astonishment spreads across my face before I can hide it. I don't know whether to bite harder, or spit out his finger. Before I can make up my mind, he presses his index finger down hard onto my tongue, prying my jaw open as he slides his finger further into my mouth. In an instant, his lips are an inch from my ear, hot breath clouding at the nape of my neck. He whispers a one-word command.

"Suck."

* * *

The air seems to have humidified around me. My chest is visibly rising and falling with labored breathing as I try to process what just occurred.

" _...Suck?!_ _Is he completely out of his mind_?" Not a second after that thought races through my head, I mentally smack myself for not already answering that thought with "yes, a million times yes; so out of his mind that he's out of the village". Finger still in mouth, I begin to feel a deep blush heating up my cheeks as I cast a disapproving glance in his direction.

His deep voice takes on a crestfallen tone. "You don't want to play?"

Orochimaru slides his index finger out just far enough to grip the bottom of my chin with his palm at the same time. He then proceeds to tilt my head to the side, exposing the majority of my neck. Assuming the worst is about to occur, I utter a muffled "Don't you dare." Orochimaru raises an intrigued brow at my pathetic excuse for a threat, triggering beads of sweat to form on top of my flushed skin. He swiftly ducks to my pulsating jugular. I flinch and wait for the moment of puncture, bracing myself for the suffering that is about to ensue. Instead of teeth, a pair of soft lips presses fervently to my skin. A suppressed moan unexpectedly slips from my mouth before I can stop myself. I immediately clamp my mouth shut around his finger, self-inflicted shock leaving me humiliated and horrified all at once.

 _Maybe he didn't hear it,_ I tell myself in a panic, _snakes can't hear, right_?

My hopes are immediately crushed by the sound of his rasping laughter. He lifts his head from my neck, the contours and shadows of his facial structure appearing much more enticing than a few moments before.

"This method is much quicker than a sedative." He taunts, leaning closer to my mouth.

Embarrassment washes over me like a tidal wave as it registers that his touch, contrary to popular belief, is not repulsive at all. In fact, I'm even able to admit I enjoyed it...a little.

 _Oh shit._

He hoists himself up farther onto the table, wedging a knee between my legs. Our eyes lock and as if on cue, he quickly withdraws his finger only to replace its position in my mouth with his tongue. Taken aback, I allow him to explore the inside of my mouth as a heating sensation ignites in my toes and fingertips. Orochimaru deepens the kiss, the warmth I felt before now welling up inside of my entire body. I want more. Unconsciously, I thread my fingers into the thick of his raven hair. To my disappointment, he draws back into a kneeling position. He smirks, taking hold of the hem of his tunic and pulling the fabric over his head to reveal a firm, well-sculpted torso. He then gathers his hair back into a messy bun at the base of his neck, and secures it with a tie.

"Mind the beakers." He warns, gesturing to the assortment of glassware stocking the shelves next to the table. The many rows of vials and bottles filled with brightly hued serums temporarily distract me from the ultimate experiment at hand.

As he lowers his weight onto my midsection, the pressure nearly sends me into a lust-filled frenzy. Even the slightest touch from his marble-like skin sparks a current of static electricity throughout my entire being. It gradually dawns on me that this encounter is becoming far more dangerous than I could have ever anticipated. My conscience starts to ebb away at the force of my desire, reminding me that this is the last kind of activity a loyal leaf shinobi should ever be engaging in.

I begrudgingly halt him from coming any closer, bracing my hands against his chest. "No, stop!"

He returns my meager protest with an inquisitive gaze and a flat statement. "I don't believe you."

He spreads my legs apart with his knee. My ragged breath quickly transitions into heavy pants, the air refusing to filter as quickly as my lungs beg it too. Grasping my hips with both hands, Orochimaru hitches up my pelvis against his. All the while, he steadily maintains eye contact, keeping his gilded eyes locked on mine. As if it has a mind of its own, my spine instinctively begins to arch, causing me to grind against his now growing erection. I can't decide if this, unbeknownst to me, is a new form of torture, or if giving into your darkest desires really just feels this mind-blowing.

I don't have time to answer that thought as the dark nin emits a staggered pant, stooping down to let his hot breath incite a trail of goose bumps across my abdomen. My muscles clench with excitement as Orochimaru runs his tongue under the waistband of my underwear. Grunting with impatience, he expertly unfastens the buttons and tugs off my pants in one fell swoop. Tossing them aside, he makes for the last articles of clothing on the both of us, leaving nothing between our bodies before 10 seconds have gone by. He presses himself against my groin but stops short of entering me, seemingly determined to tease right down to the last second. With this, he elicits a sharp moan from my lips which only encourages his antics. He lowers himself onto his forearms, hovering a hair's breadth away from the heat between my legs. He extends his notoriously agile tongue towards my entrance. Orochimaru glances up at me one last time before inserting the tip of his tongue, causing me to gasp and jerk my leg out into the row of glassware lining the adjacent shelves. With a piercing crash, a bottle full of neon-green serum shatters against the force of my shin.

"Ahh, no!" He yelps before quickly regaining his composure. He clears his throat and turns his now icy glare upon me, pain flickering behind his pupils. He is clearly mortified by the turn of events. "Did I not instruct you to MIND THE BEAKERS?!"

His scolding prompts an equally valid rebuttal. "What?! Me?" I counter. "That was you, you made me do that!" For a moment, a wash of anger clouds his expression, until his eyes suddenly light with something I assume must trump his anger. He does not make me wait long to find out what exactly that is.

"You have 5 seconds to obtain another vial of that before I punish you for your foolishness." He commands.

"But that's impossible!" I protest, wincing from where the glass sliced into my flesh.

"Perfect." He mutters, dabbing a finger into where the blood is seeping out of the wound. He closes his eyes and sucks the rosy liquid from his finger, swallowing with far more delight than any non-bat species ever should.

"Let the punishment commence." He concedes, wrenching my knees apart again and positioning his thick cock at my base.

"W-wait!" I shriek as he relentlessly thrusts in without the slightest shred of concern. My head snaps back in response to the unannounced entry, the abrasiveness sending shooting pain deep into my core.

He continues pounding into me with uncontained force. "Are you sorry?"

"Ah...ah...stop!" I plead, digging my fingernails into the slope of his back. "You're hurting me!"

"Perhaps I should have gone with the sedative, you would be much more relaxed right now if I had." He speculates to himself.

Gripping my upper thigh with a sweaty palm, he uses it as leverage to guide himself in and out at a more sympathetic pace. The continuous penetration begins to stir tension between my hips, eliciting intense pulsations all through my body.

The pain gradually gives way to pleasure, and I don't want it to end. "Do-..don't stop.."

"Make up your mind." He growls, transitioning to a rhythm of quick and slow thrusts.

I bury my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the musky, yet sweet scent that clings to his skin. He nips the lobe of my ear, exhaling shakily. I feel him stiffen inside me as he groans softly. He pummels into me, tearing my climax from my core and then continuing his penetration until he reaches his own. Overwhelming warmth floods my insides as he finds release in one last hilt-deep thrust.

I let out a staggered sigh, feeling my body tremble slightly as it recovers. Orochimaru slowly withdraws and reclines next to me, inhaling sharply as his heated skin makes contact with the cold examination table. The sound of snakes coiling and scraping against the stone floor echoes throughout the chamber.

"I'll be needing a replication of that serum before midnight." He prods, untying his hair.

I whip around to face him in disbelief. "I'll be needing you to uncuff me before anyone does anything."

"Fair enough." He assents, chuckling softly as the two of us stare blankly at the demolished lab in silence.


End file.
